GO GO Baka Pink!
by Phlox Apollyon
Summary: The movie we all wanted to see! Negi has been kidnapped and Makie Sasaki is the only suspect? How could this happen? Now a fugitive from the law, Baka Pink must gather the other Rangers and save the poor teacher before it's too late! Will she succeed? Will she fail at being Makie? Only one way to find out!


**Good day, reader. Call me Phlox. **

**Now, before this story begins, let me do some explaining. I have watched the old series and the new one. To those that don't know it, the Go Go Baka Pink movie was a short trailer that they showed after one of the episodes of Negima!? (The newer anime). It was cancelled and it made me sad.  
So this story happens after the end of the second anime, but since there was a gap spanning of several months between the battle with Evangeline and the Star Crystal arc, it can be assumed that everything up to the Kyoto arc of the first anime happened. This includes the dodgeball match and the Library Island expedition.  
**

**So please enjoy, okay?**

* * *

Ayaka Yukihiro wasn't a very patient person and she was the first to admit it. It wasn't something she could help-when you're fabulously wealthy and you can get whatever you want at a snap of your well manicured fingers, patience doesn't tend to be a common factor in life. That could be why she volunteered to be the president of 3-A. She wanted to be a leader not only because she liked the authority to boss people around, but also because she didn't have the patience to wait for results like a commoner. If she wanted something, she saw to it that she got what she wanted without delay. She sometimes had to invest money out of her own pocket and raise her voice, but the results always came swiftly and in top quality. Her lack of patience was a strength when it came to being a leader

But there were some situations in which her lack of patience became a weakness. When it came to that bell-wearing monkey for example: she had no patience for rudeness, messinees, incompitence, and Asuna seemed to be the physical embodiment of all of these peeves and more.

Patience wasn't Ayaka's friend. Then there was a small period of three days in which her beloved teacher was trapped with the Baka Rangers in the library and she was left helping all of her classmates study. They weren't as idiotic as the Baka Rangers but they still didn't catch on as fast as she would have hoped. Considering her patience was non-existent, she surprised herself greatly by not yelling at every girl she tutored.

That small three day period was almost exactally a year ago.

Ayaka rubbed the bridge of her nose as if trying to ward off the headache that those days had presented. Indeed, the next finals were only a few days away and yet again, her class was completely unprepared. There wasn't any risk of the adorable Professor Negi going away if they failed this time, but she still wanted to avoid being the class with the lowest grade if not for the sake of her dear Professor's career then for the sake of her own pride!

The rest of the class, however, did not share these concerns. All they did was play cards and gossip and juggle and polish guns and read books that had nothing to do with the subject, and draw, and play around, not to mention all the stupid chupacabra hunts! It was driving her to the point of madness!

That's why she decided to skip out on whatever misadventure they were planning that day, go back to her dorm, and try to preserve some sanity. In retrospect: that had been her first mistake.

Her second mistake: she turned her phone off. She didn't want to be disturbed while she tried to single handedly salvage the class average by studying her brains out.

She sat at her desk, re-reading her text books. Each and every one of those books were relatively new, but a look at them would suggest that those poor things had been read religiously for at least a century. They were falling apart and the pages were all kinds of eroded. Ayaka had made these books work for the space they had taken up in her dorm. She read and re-read them page by page, quizzing herself and jotting down notes on a separate sheet of notebook paper.

After a while, her eyes became unfocused. The words on the page looked like a blurry mess. Ayaka decided that it was time to take a little break. Placing the notes she had taken while reading between the pages, she closed the book and placed it neatly back into her book case.

Checking her pink clock with Negi's face on it, Ayaka noted her roomate, Makie, had gymnastics practice and would probably not show up until it was just after dark. Ayaka had several hours to herself.

This would be about the time when she laid her head down and fell asleep. That was her third mistake.

* * *

Makie bounced happily out of the classroom. She had finally finished her remedial essay and after all that sitting, she needed to stretch her legs out in the courtyard.

The other Baka Rangers had finished a little bit before her so she was the last one out. It was a little sad really. Asuna wasn't good at focusing and she had a part-time job so of course she couldn't study as often as she needed to. Kaede grew up training to be a ninja instead of going to school so it could be understood if she's a little behind everyone else. Ku didn't get very good grades due to the fact that she's foreign and can't read Japanese too well. And Yue... That girl is a genius! If she wanted to, Makie was certain that Yue could be the smartest person in the class! Then... there was failure girl, Makie Sasaki. She was the truest Baka Ranger. Her only excuse was her own dumbness. Makie sighed at that thought but immediately smiled. She sure was lucky to have a teacher like Negi to help her out.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly tripped.

"Ow" She groaned, picking herself off the ground. She looked around and noticed a distinct lack of rocks around her. _Great,_ she thought, brushing pieces of freshly mowed saud off her uniform,_ Only I could manage to trip on my own feet._ She giggled at the thought of her clumsiness. She only tripped because she was deep in thought. _This is what happens when Baka Pink tries to_ _think._ She giggled at the rhyme she suddenly came up with.

While brushing off more dead pieces of plant, one green specimen caught her eye: a four leaf clover. Yep. She counted them, one, two, three, four leaves. It was sticking out of one of her buttons, shining with green health. While in the magical world, someone had told her that four leaf clovers ward off attacks from evil fairies. In those days, finding one of these would have been like hitting the jackpot!

Makie's smile grew wider at her find. _I should totally give this to Professor Negi!_ She thought. She took the clover out of her button with care and held it by the stem as she bounded back towards the school.

She was devastated by the sight that awaited her when she entered the classroom. The room looked completely trashed. there were several scratches along each desk. The chalk board was split in two. All the windows were smashed. The floors were just broken. Makie didn't even know that floors could break. And the teacher was in bad shape too. Wait... The teacher! Negi Springfield's suit was ripped in several places, his hair was a mess, and his glasses were nothing but a strip of metal and a pile of glass on the floor. Looking beyond where he was standing, Makie could see three females. They were wearing colorful masks on all their faces but they were all wearing the navy blue Mahora High School uniform that Makie hoped with all her being would be changed to something with a little more fashion and a little less skirt by the time she made it to high school.

"Makie, please get out! This isn't safe!" Negi managed to entreat a nanosecond before the three girls threw a magical energy blast at the boy. Negi, with a sweep of his staff, managed to put up a magical barrier in time to deflect the attack. Makie took that chance to run to Negi's side. "Makie, please! I can't let my students get hurt!" Negi said, his voice straining from the effort he was putting into holding up the barrier.

"Professor Negi! Let me help you! Invoke that pactio thingie!" Makie said desperately.

Negi, was about to make some kind of an argument about how he was the teacher and it was his job to protect the students and yadda yadda but we'll skip that part.

Then there were pretty lights and a dramatic transformation sequence...

"Not, bad bro! You got the cosplay card!" cheered Chamo, our little ermine friend who had up till now been taking refuge under a desk.

The three women dropped their attack. In a sneering voice, the one at the front spoke: "Haha... You invited a friend for a playdate?"

"Hahaha~ How adorable." The one on the left said mockingly.

"Why don't you hit us with your best shot, little girl." The third one said directly to Makie.

Makie's cosplay was a short, puffy blue dress. Her artifacts seemed to be a hoop and a wand. "How am I supposed to use these?" Makie asked. Chamo did a facepalm.

Negi called a time out and scrambled over to the remains of his desk. After some digging, he found his class roster. "Let's see... Makie Sasaki... Cosplay... Oh!"

"Find anything?" Chamo asked.

"Oh yes. Your artifact- The hoop I mean- is called Cleaving Ring."

"Yeah. And what does it do?" Asked Makie.

"Well... It isn't something I would very much like to go up against..." Said Negi. "Try throwing it at a target."

Makie obliged by flinging the hoop towards one of the girls. One of the girls put up a magical force field in time to block the hoop, only to watch -wide-eyed as everyone else- as the Cleaving Ring sliced the forcefield on contact then bounce back to Makie's open hand.

"Hey! What happened to that time-out!?" yelled one of the girls. She chanted words of magic and blasted a bolt of magic at Negi. The bolt of magic didn't even make it within spitting distance of its target before it was intercepted and cut in half by Makie's artifact.

"Damn..." one of the women said. She felt sweat dripping from her masked brow. This partner could actually pose a threat to the operation.

"So this thing cuts magic?" Makie asked Negi, catching the hoop in her hand when it boomeranged back.

"In theory, it can cut anything you throw it at." Negi said, clearly fascinated.

Makie smiled. She was liking her artifact.

Then with a heart breaking 'pop' she changed back to the way she was before, albeit, several times hungrier.

"Uh-oh. That can't be good." Makie said out loud.

Chamo scurried back to his hiding place. "'Uh-oh' is right, lady. All that fighting Negi had to do before you showed up left him with zero energy! Invoking the contract must've gobbled up whatever he had left!" Chamo yelled, terrified. With that last note, he ducked back under the desk .

A sharp pain echoed in Makie's gut, dropping her to her knees. It wasn't a hunger pain. It was the fist of one of the girls that had punched her right in the stomach.

"Makie!" Negi shouted. He held up his staff and was about to fling a spell a Makie's assailant when one of the other girls present forcefully swiped the staff out of his hands.

"We'll be taking your teacher now." one of the girls that wasn't the one who punched Makie said while the one left over grabbed Negi and slung him over her shoulder. Negi, having had his staff taken away and being too much of an English gentlemen to fight a girl with his bare fists, merely flailed and yelled as he always did on the many, many occasions that he was kidnapped. And Makie, paralyzed by the pain in her stomach could only watch as her beloved teacher was taken away. She tried to stand up only to have the same girl who had punched her kick her in the same place in which she had been previously punched.

She could hear the girls laughing and Negi yelling as the four dropped from the broken window.

The rest of the class was gonna kill her when they found out.

* * *

**And that was chapter 1. **

**Just a side note: The Cleaving Ring showed up in the manga (it looked thinner and blacker) and the second anime (it was pink with hearts on it) but Makie never, ever used it. But with a name like that, it's power has to involve cutting, right?**


End file.
